Mop bucket systems are commonly used for cleaning purposes. A mop bucket contains liquid used for cleaning. It is typically used to facilitate the mopping of floors.
With a conventional mop bucket, cleaning liquid may spill or splash during use. For example, often the mop bucket and cleaning liquid must be moved from one location to another. During this movement, the mop bucket will be subjected to differing Newtonian forces. The mop bucket will experience a starting force as it is initially accelerated toward the next location and will experience a stopping force when it reaches that location and is decelerated. Also, while the bucket is being moved, it may experience instantaneous turbulent forces at the interface between the liquid and air, sometimes called wave amplification or ripples. The changing forces on the mop bucket will cause the cleaning liquid to be displaced relative to the mop bucket. The displacement of the cleaning liquid can result in the formation of a wave that splashes over the top of a wall of the mop bucket and out onto a floor or stairway. Also, the amplification of these waves due to the high degree of turbulence may also cause splashing and liquid droplets to exit the mop bucket.
Spillage of the cleaning liquid is problematic. For example, cleaning liquid that has spilled out of the mop bucket onto a floor or stairway create a slip-and-fall hazard if not immediately removed. Even if the liquid is immediately removed, non-productive man hours are required to clean the spill. Spillage also is inefficient and undesirable because it can result in the loss of cleaning liquid.
It would be desirable to have a mop bucket system that reduces the spillage of cleaning liquid.